The technology described herein relates to a wireless communications system that can be used for racing high speed radio controlled unmanned aircraft (i.e. drones) with low latency video transmission and flight control, as well as for other environments involving wireless communication with other types of mobile devices.
Currently, existing wireless systems are limited in overall range. For example, it may be difficult to stay in communication with multiple mobile devices (such as aircraft) over a large area with obstacles that prevent line of sight.
Existing systems are also limited in the total number of active users occupying the same coverage area. This limitation is a result of standard design practices which call for a lower Intermodulation Distortion specification for economic and power consumption purposes.
Some existing wireless video solutions FM modulate an NTSC signal with separate carriers for video, left audio, and right audio, which result in a multicarrier FM signal being transmitted. Due to nonlinearities in the active stages of both the transmitter and receiver circuits, spurious signals are generated outside the original signal bandwidth resulting in noise being generated in adjacent channels. This noise results in a further limitation in the number of active users in a given radio range.
Existing hardware used for the flight control communications are also limited in range due to the use of unlicensed spectrum and the rules that govern them.